Oneshots
by Josefin Tonks
Summary: Korta som oneshots om olika karaktärer :D
1. JamesLily

**

* * *

**

Här är min senaste berättelse.

**Det är några små oneshots om olika karaktärer i HP :D**

**Btw, Jag äger inte Harry potter :(**

* * *

- Lily, vill du gå med mig till Hogsmead?, frågade James Potter för säkert 1000:de gången.

- Jag går ut med dig när du hoppar från astonomitornet, sa Lily sarkastiskt.

Hon gick i väg och lämnade James stående där tillsammans med Sirius Black.

- Ta inte illa upp Taggis, men det är bäst att du slutar fråga henne, hon hatar ju dig, sa Sirius och blängde mot Lilys rygg.

- Tror du att hon skulle gå ut med mig om jag verkligen hoppade från Astronomi tornet?, frågade James. Jag skämtade bara, tillade han snabbt och skrattade, när han såg Sirius blick.

Men James skämtade inte.

* * *

- VAD I HELVETE HÅLLER DU PÅ MED?,skrek Lily.

James hoppade till och vände sig om.

- Jag-, började han, men Lily avbröt honom.

- ATT DU ENS TÄNKER TANKEN PÅ ATT HOPPA!, röt hon ursinnigt.

- Men-.

- TRODDE DU VERKLIGEN ATT JAG MENADE ALLVAR??! DU ÄR VERKLIGEN KORKAD!

- Lil-

- VILKEN TUR FÖR DIG ATT DU TAPPAE DIN KARTA ÖVER HOGWARTS PÅ VÄGEN HIT! ANNARS SKULLE DU VARA DÖD NU! JAG FATTAR INTE HUR DU KUNDE VARA SÅ IDIO-!

Lily hann inte avsluta sin mening innan James kysste henne. Efter några sekunder bröt dom isär.

- Ehmm.. James? Gäller ditt erbjudande om Hogsmead fortfarande?, frågade Lily med ett leende innan deras läppar ännu en gång möttes i en kyss.

* * *

**Sen vet man resten av historien, Lily gifter sig med honom, hon blir på smällen och får lilla Harry :P**


	2. TomMinerva

**Här är yttligare än oneshot ;)**

* * *

_Dom sa alltid att Voldermort aldrig hade älskat, och inte kunde älska någon. _

_Voldermort kunde inte älska. Men Tom Dolder kunde._

* * *

_Minnie,_

_Jag behöver prata med dig, möt mig vid vår ek efter sista lektionen._

_- Tom._

Resten av dagen gick väldigt långsamm, och Tom Dolder gav en lättnads suck när lektionen i Trolldryckskonst äntligen slutade. Han sprang till deras speciella ställe vid sjön. Deras ek.

Under den hade som kysst varandra gör första gången.

Han väntade i 10 minuter innan hon äntligen kom.

- Minerva, sa han och kysste henne på kinden. Jag måste ställa dig en viktig fråga.

- Tom, jag måste berätta en sak för dig, sa hon.

- Prata på, sa han och log glatt.

- Vi kan inte träffas mer.

Dom orden hade Tom inte förväntat sig.

- V-Va?, stammade han.

- Jag gillar inte vad du har blivit, även fast jag älskar dig så kan vårt förhållande inte fortsätta, viskade Minerva.

Hon sprang därifrån, och lämnade kvar honom helt förstenad.

Han blinkade ilsket bort tårarna som svällt upp.

Han tog upp den lilla asken i hans ficka och öppnade den.

Ringen hade kostat honom en liten förmögenhet, det var dom ända pengarna han hade haft.

Med den ringen skulle han ha friat till Minerva med.

Han kastade iväg den, och såg hur den sjönk ner i vattnet.

Och han visste att han aldrig mer skulle älska någon annan än henne.

Den enda kvinnan han någonsin älskat var Minerva Mcgonnagall.

* * *

**Vad tyckte ni? :)**

**Och skriv gärna vilket par jag ska skriva om nästa gång :D**


	3. AN

Förlåt alla läsare!

Jag har inte haft tid att uppdatera, håller på med en STOR kurs i skolan!

Men kommer nog snart ha tid att uppdatera

Så håll ögonen öppna :)

ps. Jag håller på med en one-shot på engelska, så om ni vill läsa den så kommer jag lägga upp den snart


	4. RonHermione

Nu kommer en R/H :)

Ge mig kritik, men inte för hård. Då ritar jag grottmålningar O_o

* * *

Ron blängde på hans bästa vän, som dansade med hans före detta idol. Han visste inte varför han var sur. Det kändes som om något slog honom inuti brösten gång på gång, om och om igen.

Om han hade frågat henne tidigare kanske det skulle varit _han _som dansade med henne. _Han_ som hade ena hande om hennes midja och _han_ som kysste henne.

Han försökte skaka dom tankarna ur huvudet, han skulle väl egentligen inte tänka så om sin bästa vän?

" Harry, är det fel att tänka att man vill kyssa sin bästa vän?", frågade Ron Harry. Ron ångrade sig så fort han ställde frågan. Den lät verkligen löjlig.

" Nej, det är väl inte fel. Men jag är tyvvär inte bög", retades Harry. " Men om du gillar Hermione borde du gå fram till henne"

Harry gick därifrån, han hade precis sett sin dejt, Luna Lovegood. Ron himlade med ögonen. Han kunde inte fatta att Harry faktiskt kunde ha en normal konversation med henne.

Han återvände med att betrakta Hermione. Han hade inte märkt det förut, men hon var verkligen söt.

Hon hade dom vackraste, brunaste ögon man kunde tänka sig.

Hon hade gulliga fräknar i ansiktet.

Det ända som saknades var hennes buskiga hår. Även fast hon var vacker, så saknade han det buskiga håret på henne.

Han tog ett djupt andetag och reste sig upp.

Han gick fram till det dansande paret och knackade Hermione i ryggen. Hon vände sig förvånat om.

" Ehm... Kan jag få dansa med dig?" frågade han nervöst. Han hoppades verkligen inte att hon skulle säga nej. Men hon log och nickade.

Krum såg surmulen ut men stack därifrån.

Ron tog tag i Hermione's hand. Den var varm och skön att hålla i.

Ron var nervös, och han såg att Hermione var det också.

Men dom började dansa, och efter en stund var det enkelt. Han kopplade bort alla andra tankar och fortsatte att dansa med henne, även fast låtarna ändrades.

Och precis när han var påväg att kyssa henne så hände något förfärligt.

Luna såg dom.

" Åh! Hej Ron, och Hermione! Vet ni att ankans läte inte ekar?" ropade hon över hela salen.

* * *

Hoppas att ni gillade det :)

LUNA RULES!


End file.
